


venturing into mutual domesticity

by annadavidson



Series: that which shaped the century (a dragon age dual au) [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Dual AU, Dual AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annadavidson/pseuds/annadavidson
Summary: Galen wasn’t sure how long they laid there, curled in each other’s arms.Prompt: “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”





	venturing into mutual domesticity

Galen wasn’t sure how long they laid there, curled in each other’s arms. His head rested against Dorian’s bare chest, listening to the music that was his heart beating. Dorian’s fingers were affectionately playing with his hair. They had started spending more and more nights together in the Inquisitor’s quarters. For the past couple weeks, they had fallen asleep in the same bed. Nightmares still plagued him from time to time, but overall Galen found it easier to sleep with Dorian by his side.

Galen let out a soft, small groan when he noticed the sun was higher in the sky than it had been that morning. He guessed it was almost past noon. What had kept Josephine or someone else from checking up on him, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps they were still treading lightly around him? A lot of the Inquisition’s soldiers and some of his companions had been doing so since he’d executed Erimond. But it had already been roughly a week since then.

He stirred against the other man, moving to sit up only to find hands gently trying to pull him back down. He felt the need to curl back up, to make this moment – this precious time alone with Dorian – last longer like an ache in his heart. It was like a cut that only Dorian could heal.

He turned onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow and smiling down at Dorian.

“We have to get up eventually,  _vhenan.”_  He didn’t want to leave the bed, but he knew the world still existed outside the room’s doors, and that world wouldn’t leave them undisturbed forever.

Dorian ran a hand up Galen’s back, earning a shiver from the elf. “I’m certain your sister can handle a few meetings without you.”

Galen leaned down to kiss him, grinning against Dorian’s lips. “You’re keeping me from my work.”

“You  _hate_  your work,” the other man pointed out.

Galen lightly scoffed. “I’ll have you know I have a uh – a  _love/hate_  relationship with my work.”

Dorian playfully rolled his eyes. “You should really take a day off,  _amatus.”_

“Keep tempting me, and I’ll uh – I’ll  _banish_  you from my bed,” Galen leaned forward, speaking the words as close to Dorian’s lips as he could without touching them.  _Creators,_  he wanted to close the gap between them, though.

Dorian raised both eyebrows, putting on his best scandalized expression. “Why Inquisitor, you can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

Galen lurched away at those words, surprising the other mage. The Inquisitor, clearly startled, was staring down at him with wide eyes and a deep blush touching all the way to the tips of his ears. It took him a moment to realize what he had said, what it meant, and why Galen had reacted like that.

“This… This is  _our_  bed?” Galen’s voice was timid as if he was afraid Dorian would take the words back. “Does that – does that make this our…  _our room?”_

 Dorian pushed himself up. Galen didn’t have much guard against getting hurt, but it was still clear when what little guard he had was starting to go up. For a while, the Inquisitor had clearly wanted their relationship to take a step forward. It was obvious that he liked having Dorian in his quarters, that he liked spending the night together, and waking up together. But Galen had also never pushed him. A relationship like this was new to Dorian, and it was obvious that Galen was allowing him to set the pace. It showed in the way that Galen, who loved publicly displaying his affection for him, always gave him a look that asked if it was alright before he kissed him, held his hand, or sat in his lap in public.

It showed in the way that Galen had quietly accepted Dorian spending multiple nights in a row in his bed without ever pushing him to just move in. But now they were at that place, that moment when a question hung between them, thickening the air, and a decision felt like it had to be made.

And Dorian discovered that he wasn’t afraid of taking that step.

“Do you want this to be our room?” he asked, gently taking Galen’s hand – the Anchor hidden under a leather glove – in his own. This room belonged to Galen first. It was his personal space. He didn’t want to invade it, but rather join Galen in it with the elf’s consent.

Galen linked their fingers together and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I’d love that,  _vhenan.”_

Dorian found himself grinning and gently pulling Galen closer to him, wrapping his free arm around the elf’s waist. He followed Galen’s lips after the kiss, pressing his back against them, firmer, deeper this time. Time felt like it slowed as he kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Galen giggled and nuzzled their noses together, an adorable show of affection he often did after they kissed when he was in a great mood.

“Now onto the  _real_  question,” Dorian stated, doing his best to sound serious despite the grin on his face. Galen blinked at him, head cocked to the side, confused before he continued. “Will the mighty Inquisitor help me move my belongings?”

Galen let out a bark of laughter, having not expected that question. He grinned teasingly back at the man he loved. “That depends, are your clothes going to take up my whole dresser?”

Dorian pulled the other man closer so that their bodies were touching. “My dear Lavellan, your clothes are already doing just that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like/reblog on Tumblr [here](http://magicrobins.tumblr.com/post/162191542565/drabble-challenge-9-you-cant-banish-me-this).


End file.
